


oh no, in love i'm just an animal

by dicksargents (BlondeTate)



Series: your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeTate/pseuds/dicksargents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blue," he said, and she loved the breathless way he said it, loved how he rolled her name on his tongue and dragged out the single syllable at the end. "You taste wonderfully."</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh no, in love i'm just an animal

She was wearing his coat. Her skirt was bunched up at her waist but her knee socks were still in place. The stars were pretty and bright that night, and her hands were resting on the hood of the Camaro as she stared up at them, admiring. Her breathing was a bit shaky and worsening, and Gansey was between her legs, putting his mouth to good use.

It was new between them, this thing they were doing, and certainly too fragile to be acknowledged outside these moments, but Blue was sure she wanted it. She wanted it so much she forgot to feel shame at how much she wanted it, or who she wanted it with. The real issue was the _who_ , of course, but there was no desire in her to deny Gansey anymore, and she would have told that to anyone who asked. If for nothing else, then because he was good with his tongue.

Too much so, Blue thought, and gasped when his hand snaked up her thigh and curled around her hips. His fingertips mercilessly dug into her skin as he pulled her closer and she slid a little lower on the hood. She tried to keep watching the stars but the sight of Gansey in front of her sent a nervous thrill through her whole body and she couldn't look away: he was on his knees, his stylish hair a mess from her pulling, his head bobbing up and down between her thighs. He had her legs spread wide open and she relished the feeling of vulnerability it brought. Sometimes, when he glanced up at her through his eyelashes, he seemed positively reverent. That look, more than anything else, kept her gaze on him a little longer. She couldn't stop admiring the way he looked when he thought being with her equaled to a religious experience.

His pace was leisurely, working her up. Blue was nowhere near ready to burst yet but it felt nice, intense in a way nothing she ever did to herself had been, and she closed her eyes against the pleasure. She concentrated on the throbbing between her legs, and on the brief relief she felt every time Gansey ran his wet tongue along her clit, only for the feeling to immediately turn into a deep longing for more. Her head lolled back, just a bit, as she wholly gave herself over to this, all of this - Gansey's mouth on her, the cool air stroking her exposed legs, the omnipresence of the blanket of stars above them, the sounds of a forest nearby sneaking into her ear, the way her breath felt jagged and trembling in her throat. She couldn't contain it inside her body and it came out in small sighs and even smaller moans.

There was something humble in the way Gansey lapped and tasted her. Something obedient and giving and submissive. But his eyes. Oh God, his eyes were savage and untamed. Smug every time she made a noise. Tempting her to kill him if she dared. She felt very daring in that moment.

It was feral, that kind of power. Wasn't she some kind of God to have so much control over someone's life? It would be wrong in any other moment, but just then, it felt right to be in control of Gansey's fate. It was who she was meant to be, his capricious God, charged with the task of either protecting him or ending him. The choice was entirely up to her and it was maddening, intoxicating. She brushed her fingers along his hair and felt his life in her hands.

Blue was dangerous, shaped into a weapon. Gansey was just as vulnerable as she's made herself for him in this position; he was an open target every time he raised his eyes to her face to catch the broken whimper spilling out of her mouth. It was clear now, how she could kill him with just a simple touch of her lips. It was the only thing that made sense for this kind of love. She felt chaos rising in her.

Gansey could not know the wild direction her thoughts have taken and he kept on ravishing her as before. His tongue caressed her clit in small delicate circles, and his mouth was so warm, so soft, so perfect in its entire imperfection. Blue choked on her feelings. She opened her eyes and looked at him, watched for a moment as he worked between her legs, her heart beating too loud, too fast. She was a wreck already.

But so was Gansey. All sweaty around the edges, his glasses askew on his nose, locks of normally immaculate hair falling into his eyes. Blue knew if she reached down and pulled him up, he would be hard, waiting for her.

But she placed her hands on his cheeks and only pulled him away to properly look at him. His lips were glistening in the moonlight, all because of her, and Blue didn't think it was gross, she thought it was beautiful.

Gansey reached for her and pulled something out of his coat pocket - he put it in his mouth and she realized it was mint.

"Blue," he said, and she loved the breathless way he said it, loved how he rolled her name on his tongue and dragged out the single syllable at the end. "You taste wonderfully."

His voice was hoarse, raw, real. There was nothing proud about him. It was just the truth. Her heart fluttered. She forgot what she was going to say.

His eyes were wide and wonderstruck behind his glasses, a little crazed as always - like he could still not believe they were doing this, she was letting him, she wanted it. She, Blue Sargent, wanted him, Richard Campbell Gansey III. They were both a little giddy, both a little disbelieving, both very much aware of how far they ventured with their pretending.

He stood still, waiting for her instruction. Blue still didn't remember if she had wanted to say this, but she said, "I love you," and if it hadn't been her original intention, it was better. She pulled him back to her, pushed his face back in place without resistance, and propped her legs on his shoulders for a different angle. Gansey didn't waste time returning to his work but it was with a fervor he hadn't possessed earlier.

"Oh, God," she said, whimpered, when he kissed her wetness and ran his tongue up her clit slowly, so very slowly. His minty breath was cool and fresh against her, and his coat around her shoulders smelled of him, completing the picture. "More," she asked.

She reached for him with shaky hands, guided his between her thighs and hoped he would get it because she didn't trust herself to speak clearly and logically. He did get it - his fingers rubbed her clit, his mouth still firmly attached to her, coaxing a weak sound out of Blue. He slid a finger, then another, deep inside her, and, with tantalizing slowness, moved them in time with his tongue.

Blue lay back on the hood but her hips were rising up, rocking against Gansey's mouth and fingers. The starry night sky was vast and beautiful above her, and she watched it, feeling invincible, powerful, bigger than the universe. Her sighs became more frequent and rhythmic. Her chest heaved with every breath. She was hot all over.

She was so close now.

Gansey's mouth was insistent, his tongue in constant motion. He was gradually picking up speed, thrusting his fingers deeper, harder inside her, until they found all the right spots she'd never found before. Blue made a mewling sound. Her eyes closed, her toes curled. Gansey sighed into her in awe and adoration.

"Please," she sobbed, her voice high and needy. Her thighs began to tremble. Gansey groaned into her, and she thought the vibrations of the sound alone could make her cry with want. Jesus, she was so close. She wanted -

"That's it, Jane," he murmured, his voice raspy, sounding every bit as undone as Blue. "Come for me."

He flicked his tongue against a sensitive spot and when she cried out, he did it again and again in quick merciless succession, her gasps growing louder, her hips rocking furiously, until she broke down with a painful whine and surrendered herself to -

Bliss.

Blue's orgasm was violent and loving. She rode it out like waves, crashing through every bit of her body, Gansey's mouth helping to guide her through and prolonging the feeling. Her hands have somehow found their way to his hair and they were viciously pulling, clutching him to her. Wanting more and more and more. When she opened her eyes, she saw literal stars.

Blue smiled. It was a smile for the stars and for Gansey, a satisfied, lazy, contented one. He mirrored it as he pulled himself up and helped her sit, tucking her small body under his arm. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she wished she could return it.

"You look tired."

Blue shook her head. She was thinking about her confession, and the sincerity of the words. She was thinking about the brief perverse pleasure she felt at the thought of his life in her hands. Already, she felt guilty for it. To think she's gotten so high on the power she had over him when all she wanted was for him to live, for her to be just a girl and not a predestined black widow.

She was not tired. She never felt more alive or more afraid.

But she turned to him and said, "And you look like you could use a hand." She pointedly glanced at his pants and smirked when she saw him flush. She wiggled out of his embrace enough to throw a leg around his waist, settling herself in his lap, and using the advantage of the position to grind against him with purpose. There was a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Settle down," she told him, "and watch the stars."

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism especially on the smut is always appreciated!


End file.
